Transformers Prime: School Days
by The Mad Squirrel
Summary: All the TF-P guys are sent to a 'peace school' where 'Bots and 'Cons are supposed to mix and become friends. Snorts quietly to self. Siebyrtronian high school story. Enjoy.


**Hey-oh, everyone! I just thought one day that it might be nice to write a high-school fic for the transformers prime lot. There might be some movie characters if I deem it necessary. **

**Down Low on the confusing bits.**

**Plot: TP (+movie) guys in high-school, entering the 9th grade. Great War beginning, but Primus forbid they close school for something as trivial as a planetary civil war. Optimus and Megatron in school, not starting the war. Their fathers are the librarian/ diplomat/ badass monologuer Orion Prime (Optimus's dad) and the gladiator/ diplomat/ homicidal power-hungry-god-complex-will-kill-your-face-off Megatronus (Megatron's dad). They play the part Optimus and Megatron originally played in the story Ratchet tells in TFP episode(s) Orion Pax.**

**Sides: I'll often refer to the 'Dark Side' or 'Light Side'. I'm not talking about the Force. In my story, in the beginning of the war, the planet divides into two sides. The Light Side is all rainbows and flowers and happiness and Siebyrtronian unicorns prancing about like loons. The Dark Side is all creepy and death and burned stuff and Energon dripping from decapitated corpses….short-and-short, two sided planet, I've got issues, we're all gonna die, commence screaming.**

**Next Tech High School: A "peace school" where young 'Bot supporters and 'Con supporters are sent to school to make friends. Because the government believes that if the next generations grow up together, they will become friends and the war will be brought to an end. It seems that even governments on the other side of the universe can't escape idiocy. **

**Characters: TFP guys, plus my OC Quick-Silver, and semi-OC's Jackknife, Misery, and Wrath. You'll see. (PM me if you figure out the trick behind their names!)**

**I explain some of this in the story, so don't worry if you skipped over it. But if you did take the time to read it, Primus bless you and just be content with seeing it again in the story.**

**Still awake? OK! Here we go!**

**Oh, also, Bee's voice works in my version, since its pre-voice-box-gets-ripped-out-by-pissed-off-Decepticon-overlord.**

Bumblebee's POV

Bumblebee looked at his new school in undisguised horror. Not just because summer was over and the Lobbing tournaments had to be abandoned in favor of school, but because the school was monstrous. Gargantuan. Enormous. If his models of Decepticon war-ships were life sized, three of them could live inside and still have enough room to rent out to several hundred Insecticon Hoards. He gulped. How was anyone supposed to find their way around this place?

Without warning, something crashed into his shoulder, knocking him spinning to the ground. He shook off the surprise and looked up. Someone, a silvery-black mech, was towering over him. Red eyes glared with evil intent, and a rusted and chipped mouth sneered, "Oops. The bug should watch where he's going."

Bumblebee felt his spark sink. Megatron. The bully had been Bumblebee's own personal Pit and tormentor since they're eyes had first met on the first day of kindergarten. He couldn't understand why the bully had taken a disliking to him. But whatever it was, Megatron had taken it to spark, and had tortured him with something almost like loyalty. Hell-ish loyalty. Maybe it was because Bumblebee had been a self-proclaimed 'Bot since the war started. But it had only begun one year ago, so that couldn't be it. Unless Megatron could look into the future and had seen his 'Con supporting future self bullying Bumblebee, and had just decided to get an early start.

But this was a "peace school", where 'Cons and 'Bots were sent to socialize and harmonize. Surely this bullying would not be tolerated by his new teachers.

A roar of rage from his left caught his attention. He turned his head to see two older-looking students, charging towards each other, arms raised as swords. Clearly flashing on one was the Autobot emblem, while the other carried the Decepticon's. They clashed and the 'Bot sent his opponent reeling away, with half his face-plate missing. The 'Bot raised his sword in victory, but was viciously tackled by the 'Con spectators. The victor turned victim was beaten to the ground and buried under the heavy bodies. Autobots rushed from all sides to help, but were met by Decepticon defenders, and soon the yard was littered with scorch marks, slashes, and drops of Energon.

Bumblebee felt his right eyebrow twitch. Scrap. This was gonna suck.

Megatron had rushed for the fray, cannon's blasting happily, so Bumblebee could get up without being attacked again. He gathered his books and stood back up, silently contemplating hell's playground.

_"T'swait fragg'n Muthor e Primus, dis ploci es HUGE!" someone said next to him. Bumblebee looked and saw a femme staring at the school in awe._

She was good-looking, he supposed, in a fighter-boy-ish sort of way. Her figure was slim and graceful, with long, slender limbs and a sharply angled face. Her silvery armor rose up sharply at the joints, curving inward slightly into pointy tips. Her shoulder plates stretched up behind and then back down into what could be taken for wings in a certain light. Under her armor, her 'skin' was white, and she had blue tattoos curling around the edges of her facemask, down her neck and across her shoulders and arms. The femme looked almost like a Decepticon, but on her right arm, where all displayed the symbols of their allegiance proudly; there was a black patch of metal, apparently welded on. Only one way to tell now. Bumblebee's father often said that the color of the eyes were the best way to tell the true nature of a Siebyrtronian, but when she met his gaze; her optics were nearly blinding electric…lilac!? _Now what!?_

"_Dero!" she said, with enough friendliness to make a 'Con loose his lunch. "__Ho'rei yon?"_

Bumblebee gave a quiet inward sigh of relief (anyone this nice is NOT a 'Con, no matter how weird they look), but outwardly, he frowned. Her speech was horrible. Some terribly garbled form of Siebyrtonian. The first part was clearly a greeting, so the next bit must be a question, probably his name. So he answered, "My name is Bumblebee. You?"

The femme frowned back, trying to make sense out of his words. She muttered something else, "_Geff ine teggehti_" which Bumblebee summarized as, "Get it together." She murmured a couple more things, then looked up and said, "I'm Quicksilver. It's nice to meet you."

It was accented by a weird chirping from her vocals, but it was in a dialect Bumblebee understood. He hadn't known there was more than one way of speaking Siebyrtonian. He said slowly, "It's…nice..to.. meet..you..too. What..grade..are..you..in?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not an idiot. I'm not native, but I'm not an idiot. I can understand you, even if no-one on this side can pronounce anything right. And I'll be in 9th. You?"

Bumblebee flushed, feeling like an idiot himself. "I'm sorry. And I'm the same, 9th grade."

Quicksilver nodded thoughtfully. Then she said, "Why are you yellow?"

Bumblebee flushed. "What? It's just my color. I can't help it." He said it defensively and annoyance started creeping over him. To get back at her, he pointed something out that shouldn't really have mattered. He asked, "What did you mean just now, 'this side'?"

Quicksilver looked away and shifted uneasily, but before Bumblebee could process her reaction or ask her again, the bell sounded like the bomb klaxon from Kaon, calling all the students into the building. Quicksilver muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Saved by the bell," but then said louder, cheerfully, "Gotta go, see you later Bee!" She took off toward the door where students were shoving each other violently.

"Who was that?" a deep voice inquired from behind. Bumblebee whirled, and saw…

"OPTIMUS!" he exclaimed, lunging at the large red and blue mech. Bumblebee hugged him and laughed. "You're back! Awesome!"

"What, we don't get hugs?" a grating voice asked.

"Yeah, I feel loved." A femme's voice said dryly. Bumblebee peeked around Optimus's massive frame and saw who had spoken.

"Bulkhead! Arcee!" the yellow mech grabbed them into a large hug, laughing like a fool. When he finally let them go, he asked, "So how was your dad, Optimus?"

Optimus had spent the summer on the twilight sides of the planet, where the lit sides and dark sides met. He had been visiting his father, Orion, who was too busy to come here to see his son. "He's fine," Optimus said. "Who was that?"

Bumblebee had forgotten Quicksilver for a moment, but he filled his friends in as they strolled up to the building. Once he had finished, Arcee said critically, "Picking up girls already?"

Bumblebee blushed.

"Come on, we'd better go check in," Bulkhead stepped in and Bumblebee agreed gratefully. The four of them filed into the school, ready for their first day.

**Sooo, whacha think? Weird, good, bad? Completely wacko? Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write more. XOXO- Squirrel.**


End file.
